Good to you
by Red Triangle
Summary: UPDATED! Complete! Even when everyone said you're a bad boy, I liked you for being real It felt right, my feeling for you, But they were right. KaiHun, JonginxSehun. Review please
1. Chapter 1

I present to you

.

.

.

Good To You

.

.

.

Pair : KaiHun

Disclaimer: FF ini milik saya, mereka milik tuhan.

Warning: Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

Jika ada typo mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

.

.

_Even when everyone said you're a bad boy, I liked you for being real_

_It felt right, my feelings for you. But they were right_

"Dia punya mata yang bisa ngelukain kamu." Adalah kata-kata yang diucapkan Minseok, sahabatnya dengan wajah serius sambil menatap Sehun khawatir. Tapi, Sehun terlanjur buta dan hanya melihat itu sebagai bola mata yang indah.

Sebenarnya Sehun merasakannya, dia dan Jongin tidak akan berhasil. Mereka tidak cocok dari segi apapun. Tapi sekali lagi, Sehun sudah buta-coret, membutakan, matanya untuk Jongin.

Hari itu, Sehun sedang malas untuk berbicara maupun tersenyum, perasaannya sedang tidak enak. Tetapi karna itu Minggu, dia akan semakin merana jika hanya diam dirumah, maka dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko buku di salah satu department store.

Saat sedang asik memilih komik dengan cover wajah gadis yang cantik, ujung matanya menangkap satu sosok familiar. Ah, itu Jongin.

"Hei." Sapaan Jongin membuat Sehun menoleh kearahnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum pertamanya untuk hari ini. Tapi senyuman itu hanya bertahan seperkian detik dan musnah saat melihat gadis disamping Jongin yang memeluk lengan Jongin mesra.

"Hei juga." Jawabnya kikuk. Demi apapun Sehun ingin melenyapkan dirinya sekarang juga jika dia mampu.

"_Soloing_ huh?" Jongin bertanya dengan wajah_ teasing. _

"Haha, ya. Begitulah." Sehun tertawa kikuk menanggapi pertanyaan Jongin. Apa Jongin sedang mencoba untuk mengejeknya dan pamer karna dia pergi dengan gadis cantik, begitu?

"Ah aku hampir lupa. By the way, perkenalkan ini pacar baruku." Sehun terkesiap mendengar kata 'pacar' di kalimat Jongin barusan. Kalau gadis itu pacarnya lalu Sehun siapa? Yah, dia bukan siapa-siapa.

Sehun memksakan diri untuk tersenyum ke gadis di samping Jongin. "Hai, aku Sehun." Gadis itu membalas senyuman Sehun dan membalas. "Aku Soo Jung, senang bertemu denganmu Sehun-ssi. Kudengar kau teman satu kelompok Jongin." Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Apa-apain ini Jongin, apa kau mencoba untuk pamer huh?" Sehun memasang wajah cemberut yang dibuat-buat. Jongin hanya tertawa lalu memeluk pingang Soo Jung dengan mesra. "Begitulah, haha."

Krek. Apa kalian mendengarnya? Iya itu suara hati Sehun yang retak.

Ω

_Can you feel the heart pounding feeling for_

_From the girl who is in your eyes right now?_

Semenjak hari itu, Sehun tidak lagi diantar pulang oleh Jongin. Jongin sibuk dengan pacarnya, Soojung. Yang ternyata adalah Sunbae mereka. Dan sejak itu juga Sehun memutuskan untuk berjanji agar tidak akan berpacaran kecuali nanti saat dia sudah benar-benar dewasa dan dijodohkan oleh ayahnya.

Drrt

Sehun meraih ponselnya yang berada di meja belajarnya. Setelah melihat nama pengirim dari pesan yang masuk dengan ragu.

**From: JongJong**

**Message: Bisakah kau menemuiku di toko buku waktu itu? Aku butuh bantuanmu memilih bahan untuk tugas kelomppok kita**

"Hhh." Sehun mengehela nafas lalu beranjak membuka lemari dan memakai jaketnya lalu pergi ke toko buku.

Saat sampai di toko buku yang dimaksud, mata Sehun langsung tertuju pada sepasang kekasih di pojok rak buku bagian novel remaja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongin dan Soojung. Dengan langkah yang diseret malas Sehun berjalan ke arah Jongin. _'Oh Sehun bertahanlah, kau tidak sedang berjalan menuju kematianmu_' batin Sehun.

"Jongin." Sehun menyapa setengah hati.

"Oh, hai. Kau sudah sampai?" Sehun mengagguk. Soojung menyium pipi Jongin lalu pamit pergi ke Butik di seberang. Sehun bersumpah dia tidak melihat setitik cintapun di tatapan Soojung pada Jongin. Berbeda dengan tatapan matanya yang walau tanpa dimintapun akan berinar saat melihat Jongin, dulu.

"Ada apa menyuruhku kesini?" Jongin tersenyum kearah Sehun lalu menujuk ke rak buku bagian sosiologi. "Untung tugas kita, tentu saja." Sehun mengangguk lalu pergi ke rak buku bagian sosiologi.

Baru beberapa menit Jongin memilih-milih buku yang berhubungan dengan tugas kelompok mereka, Hpnya bordering. "Ya Soojung, ada apa?"

"Jongin, aku akan pulang sendiri. Kau langsung pulang saja nanti, tidak perlu menjemputku." Sehun dapat mendengar suara Soojung dari HP Jongin, dari intonasinya Sehun tau Soojung menyembunyikan sesuatu. Bukan untuk sombong, tapi Sehun memang suka hal-hal berbau psychology itu sebabnya dia tau.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan." Jongin terdengar kecewa.

"Jongin, tunggu disini. Aku mau ke toilet dulu." Sehun langsung pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jongin.

Sehun pergi keluar toko sambil memperhatikan butik di seberangnya dengan seksama. Setelah mencari dengan teliti, dia dapat melihat Soojung sedang memeluk lengan seorang namja jangkung dengan mesra. Sehun benar, Soojung memang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Jongin. Gadis itu selingkuh dengan teman sekelasnya, Park Chanyeol.

Ω

_That beautiful girl won't have any tears for you_

_She won't even wait for you like this_

"Jongin, Soojung nuna selingkuh." Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan berhenti-bicara-omong-kosong.

"Aku bersumpah, aku melihatnya! kemarin dia menggandeng lengan Chanyeol dengan mesra." Lanjut Sehun. Jongin tetap diam.

"Jongin?" Sehun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah shock Jongin.

"Berhenti!" Jongin menepis tangan Sehun dengan kasar. "Dan hentikan omong kosongmu tentang pacarku. Aku tau kau pernah menyukaiku, tapi kau keterlaluan sampai menfitnah Soojung begini." Jongin beranjak pergi dari sana tanpa melirik Sehun sedikitpun. Sehun bahkan tidak sempat membela diri, kalaupun dia sempat, Jongin tidak akan mendengarkan.

Sehun tetap diam ditempatnya sambil meremas ujung bajunya. Jongin menuduhnya apa tadi? Menfitnah Soojung? " .ha." Sehun tertawa miris dengan suara serak menahan tangis. Seharusnya Sehun berhenti peduli pada Jongin semenjak Jongin memperkenalkannya pada Soojung.. Sehun sadar, itu semacam tanda dari Jongin untuk berhenti berharap padanya. Sehun seharusnya mengerti dan berhenti saat itu juga.

_But he fell too deep_

Terlalu dalam hingga sakit. Dan yang lebih menyakitkannya lagi adalah Jongin tidak ada di dasar untuk menangkapnya saat dia terjatuh. Tapi Sehun dengan segala kebodohannya tetap memilih untuk menjatuhkan diri dan berharap Jongin ada di dasar untuk menangkapnya.

Ω

_The girl who has you won't have any foolish tears_

_She won't even have this longing for you_

Jongin mengendarai mobilnya ke rumah Soojung tanpa memberitahu yeoja itu terlebih dahulu. Saat ingin memarkir mobilnya di depan pagar Jongin mengurungkan niatnya karna ada mobil lain yang terlebih dahulu memarkir disana. Dari mobil itu, terlihat seorang namja membukakan pintu mobil untuk seorang yeoja yang ternyata adalah Soojung.

Jonginpun memakirkan mobilnya agak jauh dari posisi mobil itu. Soojung terlihat tersenyum kearah namja yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu kemudian mencium pipinya dengan mesra. Jongin menahan nafasnya melihat adegan di depannya. Pacarnya menghianatinya.

Dengan kepala yang tidak bisa berpikir rasional, Jongin turun dari mobilnya kemudian langsung menghantam wajah Chanyeol dengan tinjunya.

"Aaaa! Jongin apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Soojung histeris. Jongin menatap gadis itu tajam kemudian menyeringai.

"Kau pikir aku melakukan apa, huh?" Soojung tertegun melihat seringaian menyeramkan Jongin.

"J-jongin, aku bisa menjelaskannya." Jongin memutar bola matanya malas mendengar jawaban terbata dari Soojung.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Seharusnya aku tau sejak awal kalau kau hanya wanita murahan yang mengincar setiap namja kaya di sekolah kita." Jongin mencibir kemudian pergi dari sana dengan mobil sportnya.

Ω

_Because of you I'm locked in a deep sadness_

_Swallowing my tears alone_

Sehun menatap bayangan dirinya di kaca dengan nanar. Sudah berkali-kali dia mengaplikasikan cc cream di wajahnya tapi wajahnya tetap saja pucat. Dengan perasaan putus asa Sehun memasukkan semua barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan Jongin kedalam kotak.

"This is it, the real goodbye." Sehun mengangkat kotak itu lalu berjalan dengan lunglai kehalaman rumahnya. Sehun menghela nafas berat saat matanya tertuju pada pagar rumahnya. Dulu sempat ada masa ketika Jongin akan berdiam disana dengan motornya sambil menanti Sehun masuk ke rumahnya dengan selamat setelah mengantarnya.

Sehun meraih minyak tanah disampingnya lalu mulai menuangkan minyak tersebut kedalam kotak yang dibawanya tadi. Sehun menatap benda-benda tersebut dengan seksama. Ada kipas yang diberikan Jongin padanya saat dia kepanasan, ada foto mereka berdua saat acara ulang tahun sekolah mereka, mereka berdua terlihat berantakan dengan color pack yang mengotori baju mereka yang basah, ada juga kotak makan yang sama seperti milik Jongin, dan masih ada banyak hal lainnya.

"Goodbye." Sehun menyalakan korek apinya kemudian melempar korek tersebut kedalam kotak dengan penuh kenangan di depannya.

_Theres no use being good_

_._

_._

_._

Fin

.

.

.

Hohoho, anggap saja ini sequel untuk first walaupun saya sendiri juga kurang yakin, kekeke

Btw, Good to you itu judul lagu 2ne1, dan ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu tersebut, fyi. Ada yang sudah dengar? Lagunya galau sangat.


	2. Destinated

Title: Destinated

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Cerita ini milik saya, mereka milik tuhan yang maha esa.

Mohon maaf jika ada typo

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian…

"Ya, aku mengerti." Sehun mematikan sambungan telepon tersebut kemudian bersender ke jendela mobilnya.

"Hfft." Helaan nafas berat ia hembuskan. Matanya memperhatikan setiap inci dari jalan yang dilewati mobilnya dengan rinci. Sebuah senyuman lembut muncul di wajahnya. "Sudah lama sekali." Sehun menggumam. Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali dia melihat pemandangan kampung halamannya ini. Selama 5 tahun Sehun belajar di luar negeri dan hari ini akhirnya datang, saat dia bisa pulang.

"Sehun-gun, kita sudah sampai." Sehun mengangguk ke supir di sampingnya lalu turun dari mobilnya.

"Lihat siapa yang datang." Tn. Oh tersenyum lalu memeluk anaknya dengan hangat.

"Oh! Sehun-ku sudah pulang?" Ny. Oh berjalan dengan tergesa melihat anaknya dalam pelukan suaminya.

"Eomma…" Sehun melepaskan pelukan pada ayahnya lalu beralih memeluk Ibunya dengan erat.

Setelah pelukan tersebut akhirnya terlepas, Sehun menceritakan pada Ibunya tentang semua hal yang terjadi selama 5 tahun dia di luar negeri. Mulai dari pakaian-pakaian wanita disana yang sexy hingga betapa dia sering hampir menangis karena rindu dengan masakan buatan Ibunya, dan hal-hal lainnya.

Ω

"Bagaimana hari mu? Apa pekerjaan ini menyenangkan?" Ayah Sehun bertanya sambil mendudukkan diri di sofa yang ada di ruang kerja Sehun. Ini adalah hari pertama Sehun menjabat sebagai Direktur keuangan di Perusahaan Ayahnya.

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Ayahnya sebagai jawaban.

"Appa, ayo ke kantin, ini sudah jam istirahat kan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ke kantin duluan saja, Appa masih ada urusan." Ayahnya menepuk pundak Sehun lalu kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

Sehunpun pergi ke kantin sendiri dan memakan makan siangnya sendiri.

"Sehun?" Sehun menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Kata pertama yang muncul di otaknya adalah… hitam,kemudian tinggi, diikuti dengan pesek,dan tersusun menjadi satu kata yaitu tampan. Familiar.

"Jongin?" Sehun ingat sekarang, itu Jongin, alasan terkuat Sehun untuk belajar di luar negeri. Jongin tersenyum lalu menaruh makanannya di depan Sehun kemudian mendudukan dirinya di depan Sehun.

"Kudengar kamu belajar di luar negeri, apa benar?" Sehun hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Tidak bisakah Jongin pergi sekarang juga?

"Woah, keren. Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jongin memperhatikan pakaian Sehun dengan seksama lalu mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Aku bekerja disini." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Benarkah? Berarti kita partner kerja sekarang." Sehun kembali mengangguk. _Seriously god?_ Setelah 3 tahun selama Senior High School menjadi partner dengannya kini Sehun harus kembali menjadi partner kerja Jongin? Kenapa untuk _move on_ saja rasanya sangat sulit?.

Ω

"Hei Sehun!" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar suara itu lagi. Dengan berat hati Sehun pun berbalik kearah sumber suara.

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada yang dibuat sedikit judes.

"Malam ini kau harus datang ke Restaurant di seberang, mengerti?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sehun, Jongin langsung pergi.

Ω

Malamnya…

Jongin tersenyum saat melihat seorang namja manis berjalan kearahnya. Itu Sehun, orang yang sudah ditunggunya selama 5 tahun. Orang yang mati-matian berusaha dia kejar bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan orang itu sendiri. Orang yang mampu membuat Jongin si Tuan _I-DON'T-GIVE-A-SH*T_ menjadi Tuan _Nerdy_.

Jongin yang benci belajar jadi giat belajar agar bisa diterima kerja di perusahaan ayahnya Sehun karena dia tau suata saat nanti Sehun juga akan bekerja disana. Sudah 5 tahun Jongin menunggu dan akhirnya penantiannya membuahkan hasil. Pada siang itu, dari sekian banyak orang di kantin, matanya hanya tertuju pada Sehun. Dan saat itu juga Jongin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak akan membiarkan Sehun pergi lagi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun sambil mendudukkan diri di depan Jongin. Ah, to the point, memang gayanya.

"Ini." Jongin menyodorkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang ke depan Sehun.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sehun heran.

"Buka saja," Sehun membuka kotak tersebut dengan perlahan kemudian mematung saat melihat isinya.

"Aku masih menyimpannya. Maafkan aku soal kejadian 5 tahun lalu saat menuduhmu menfitnah Soojung nuna." Sehun terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"A-apa maksudnya kau memperlihatkan kotak ini padaku?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada shock.

"Aku hanya ingin menyatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, aku menunggu selama ini. Aku hampir gila saat kau pindah secara tiba-tiba. Aku gila karna rasa bersalahku padamu. Aku lebih lagi karna rasa rinduku padamu." Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan memelas.

"Kumohon, bisakah kita memulainya dari awal?" Tanya Jongin. Sehun hanya tersenyum.

Ω

Jongin mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai ke rumah Sehun. Saat sampai, hal pertama yang didapatkannya adalah omelan Sehun.

"Kkamjong bodoh! Ini sudah jam berapa huh?!"

"Sudahlah, cepat naik. Kau tidak mau terlambat kan?" Sehunpun masuk ke dalam mobil Jongin kemudian membanting pintunya.

"Kalau kita terlambat itu salahmu!" Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin melihat wajah Jongin.

"Baiklah-baiklah, hei lihat aku." Jongin mengelus pipi Sehun lembut sambil memasangkan safety beltnya.

"Hm." Hanya gumaman yang menjadi jawaban Sehun. Namja itu bahkan masih enggan untuk sekedar melirik Jongin.

"Okey, up to you." Jongin meraih tangan Sehun lalu mengaitkan sebuah cincin di jari manisnya.

"Huh?" Sehun menatap cincin di jarinya dan Jongin bergantian dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya.

"Itu cincin." Jawab Jongin santai.

"Cincin?"

"Iya, itu cincin sebagai tanda kau adalah calon pasangan hidupku." Jawab Jongin kemudia mangendarai mobilnya tanpa mempedulikan ekspesi wajah Sehun yang semakin terlihat bingung.

"Jadi, kau melamarku?" Tanya Sehun polos. Jongin mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tau kalau perusahaan ayahmu memiliki Direktur keuangan yang agak bodoh." Canda Jongin.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Sebuah jitakanpun mendarat denga tidak mulus di dahi Jongin. "Lagipula apa ini, kau melamarku secara tidak romantis sama sekali." Sehun men-pout-kan bibirnya. Jongin hanya terkekeh.

"Sudahlah, aku tau kau menyukainya Sehunnie." Ungkap Jongin narsis. Sedangkan Sehun mencubitnya sebal, walaupun yang dikatakan Jongin barusan memang benar. Buktinya pipi Sehun memerah sekarang.

_If your love is meant to be, There'll be a way._

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

Okey, pertama-tama saya mau minta maaf jika ternyata kalian tidak puas dengan update-an saya. Dan terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah mau repot-repot review bahkan sampai men-fav dan follow ff saya. Terimak kasih banya.

**Whirlwind27**: Thanks for review dan supportnya. Masa iyasih nyesek? Jujur saya sendiri kurang nge-feel bagian sedihnya hehe.

**Sukha1312**: Ini udah adaa

**Sayakanoicinoe**: Ini sudah dilanjutkann

: Ini udah ada, semoga gak ngerasa gantung lagi

**Daddykaimommysehun**: Adak ok, ini hehe

**Kim Seo Ji**: Thank you so much untuk support dan sarannya, ini sudah ada lanjutannya

**Sehuna**: Eh gila ngapain di wc -_-. Btw, thank you reviewnya

**Hunhun**: Iya ini udah ada, aduh itu pisaunya buang dulu

**Nagisa Kitagawa**: Haha, ini dia udah dapet karma jadi falling ke Sehun

**MaknaEXO**: iya ini udah dilanjutt

: Sehunnya gabisa move on itu

: Ini udah disatuinn

Makasih yang udah review kekeke

Love,

Red Triangle


End file.
